The Lion King: Next Generation
The Lion King: Next Generation is an upcoming fanfiction written by YuyaFanX. It will tell the views of Kidogo, Akili and Giza as they tell their story. This tale will be in two parts. The first part will be of the trio, the second of Prince Simba. Blurb (Part One) Meet Kidogo, Akili and Giza, children of Kovu and Kiara, as they tell their stories of their lives. Kidogo’s nightmares and injuries, Akili‘s responsibilities and enemies, as well as Giza’s secret, this fanfiction will tell their story from cub to adult! Characters Part 1 New Kidogo - The oldest son of Kiara and Kovu, he always felt like he doesn’t belong. Akili - The daughter of Kiara and Kovu, she ends up being the heir to the throne after an incident. Giza - The youngest cub of Kiara and Kovu, a coward. Kiara - The Queen of the Pridelands. Kovu - The King of the Pridelands Dakika - The oldest cub of Janja and Jasiri Kubwa - The youngest cub of Janja and Jasiri Simba - The retired king of the Pridelands Zazu - The major-domo of Pride Rock Timon - Simba’s friend, a meerkat that believes in Hakuna Matata Pumbaa - Simba’s friend, a warthog that believes in Hakuna Matata Zira - A previous antagonist to the Pridelands, Kidogo’s grandmother Vitani - Kidogo’s aunt and former Lion Guard leader Mufasa - Simba’s father, Great Spirit of the Past Mentioned Rafiki - The shaman of the Pridelands Amira - Kidogo and Dakika’s daughter Scar - Simba’s uncle, a previous antagonist to the Pridelands Kion - Kidogo’s uncle, king of the Tree of Life Nuka - Kidogo’s uncle, and follower of Zira and Scar Kito - Scar and Sarabi’s son, born during Scar’s reign. Simba’s adoptive son. Simuria - Rafiki’s adoptive daughter. Part 2 Recurring Kidogo - The former prince of the Pridelands Dakika - The former princess of the Pridelands Amira - Kidogo and Dakika’s daughter Akili - Queen of the Pridelands Kion - King of the Tree of Life Zazu - The major-domo of Pride Rock Simba - A Great Spirit of the Past Giza - A Great Spirit of the Past New Simba - Prince of the Pridelands Tumaini - King of the Pridelands Hatima - Leader of Hatima’s Clan Roho - Second-in-command of Hatima‘s Clan Bluu - Kion’s grandson Kitovu - Kion’s grandson Bunga - Kion’s best friend Mentioned Makini - Current shaman of Pride Rock Kimya - Kion’s daughter Zebra pack - A pack of Zebra that live in the Tree of Life Songs Lions Over All Love Will Find a Way Hakuna Matata The Lion Sleeps Tonight Flashback The Lion Sleeps Tonight day Outta the Way Be Prepared I Just Can’t Wait to Be King Preview Let me get something straight. I’m not your normal average prince. I love trouble. I seek danger. I beg for mischief. My mother always tells me I was like her as a cub. I don’t know about that, just that I’m a loner. My siblings are like me. Well... not Giza. He’s a coward. You’re probably wondering why I’m talking about this. Well, I’m special, you see. I’m the next king of the Pridelands. My mother always tells me about my birth ceremony. How that elderly monkey Rafiki held me in the sky and animals would bow down. Apparently I was moody that day, tried to scratch his arm. But my father laughs at that story. He sees me as his little prince. I am. Some time later, my siblings were born. Akili was the first. She was always my best friend, you could say. My grandfather Simba favours her. I can see clearly. And so does my mother! And my brother Giza is the youngest. Father is the one that favours him. The only one that looked out for me was my grandmother Nala. She died some time ago though. We all miss her, me the most. Father is getting strange recently. He overprotects me a lot, scolds me the most for getting in trouble, you see. And I’ve been getting more nightmares than ever, of Scar, of Zira, of all the lions and hyenas my parents told me about. Father was the one I turned to as a young cub. Now... he doesn’t anymore. He doesn’t give a thought to me. I mean, he’s the king, he’s busy... but I always feel like he needs me to be on my own. Probably his Outlander blood. I spend more time with Mother now. Well... I did. She’s more overprotective. Well some time ago, my aunt Vitani got seriously injured. She’ll live, though she will have a bad paw for the rest of her life. I really hate it when Mother overprotects me. I’m the prince after all! Of course, I have my fair share of secrets. I can share it with you right? You see... the other day I met a hyena. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion King: Next Generation